In the present wireless communication system, in order to further improve the capacity of the network, the miniaturization of eNodeBs and the densification of network nodes have become an inevitable choice. However, the densification of network nodes will inevitably bring about interference with each other, and strong interference between nodes will greatly affect the performance of the system.
In order to solve the problem of interference problem between low power nodes, 3GPP has done a lot of standardization work. In stage R10/11, for the scene in which a macro eNodeB and a low power eNodeB work at the same frequency, the ABS (Almost Blank Sub-frame) method is introduce, in which an interference source can configure an ABS on some sub-frames, and in the sub-frame where the interference source is configured with the ABS, the interfered node can schedule the user whose interference is more serious. In the current stage R12, taking into account a more intensive small cell deployment scenario, and a small cell on/off method is introduced, in which some small cells can be turned on or off according to changes in business or interference. In this way, the interference among small cells can be avoided, and here are certain benefits for eNodeB energy saving either.
In most of the existing interference avoidance methods, for example, the TDM (Time-Division Multiplexing) method, interference are avoided by coordinating resources and the effectiveness of resource use will be relatively low. In other methods, such as terminal side interference cancellation, it is necessary to implement a relatively complex interference cancellation algorithm on the terminal side, and this has a higher demand on the realization of the complexity of the terminal. For the method that avoid interference via CoMP (Coordinated Multiple Points), generally, the CoMP mechanism can only solve the performance problem of edge users and have certain requirements on the mobility of the terminal, and therefore is not applicable to scenes where the terminal moves at high speed.
Therefore, how to reduce the interference with communication between the terminal and the eNodeB of a small cell while ensuring the communication effect when the terminal moves at high speed within the small cell eNodeB has become an urgent technical problem to be solved.